One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 1
Tack, woke up, and stood up. He noticed Zozo and Christie were hugging each other, and both Ness and Taka were hugging each other as well. Tack stood up, yawning, and walked around the boat. Tack pokes a beam on his ship, and he walks around his ship. He notices that his fridge door is open, and he jumps inside the kitchen, and points at the sight. "LEAVE MY FOOD ALONE! IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN HARM MY LOVED ONES, BUT NOT MY FOOD!" The kitchen door closes, and Nassop looks at him. Nassop has a a sausage in his mouth, and drinks wine. "Hey Tack." "... HEY! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU BEAT ME UP! Wait... Are we friends? I can't remember. Hey, how did you get here anyway? Wait... How did you find my boat anyway! Did you stalk us! TAKA, NESS, OUR STALKER/POSSIBLE FRIEND IS HERE!" Ness jumps in, and notices Nassop. "YOU BASTARD! LAST TIME WE MET, YOU SHOVED TAKA IN A TREE!" Taka, jumps in, holding a trident. "AND YOU KICKED NESS IN THE MAN ZONE, YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Nassop, points at the two, confused. "Hey... Lala, and Jepp." "YOU DICK! YOU HEARD US SAY OUR NAMES!" "Yeah, I did. I just didn't care for your names." "WE SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" "No, you won't." "WHY?!" "Because you can't." "OH YEAH, WELL I FOUGHT YOU WHEN I WAS A VIRGIN, BUT NOW, I HAD SEX!" "What does that have to do with defeating me in a physical battle?" "Well... Nothing... BUT AT LEAST I HAD SEX!" "So did I." "With that nose? IMPOSSIBLE!" Taka, screams, and starts slapping his nose while amazed by Ness insult. Nassop, looks unimpressed by the petty insult. "Wow, she must be a lucky lady. Well, Tack, I only came here because I was in the area, and saw you." Taka, waves his hand. "You mean... Smelled us?" Ness slams his foot into Taka's throat, causing Taka to fall down hurt. Both Tack and Ness shrugged, agreeing that Taka had it coming for antagonizing a man so deadly. Nassop, sipped on wine, chewing on his sausage, and walking past Tack, looked past the horizon, and smirked. "The island of Barry. Heard a pirate tournament is happening. I came here to destroy it." Tack looks confused, and pumps his fist. "YOU WON'T!" "I won't. Unlike my friends, I enjoy watching people beat the ever loving shit out of each other. I can't explain why... Just do. So, you guys have fun! I'll be watching. Plus, eating your food and drinking your booze. Have fun, because trust me, I will." Nassop laughs, and grabs a potato chip bag. Tack grabs the bag, and eyes him. "Not... The potato chips." "You messing with me?" "Yes." Nassop's pocket ringed, and he picked it up. "Hey Vance... No... You lost the Attack pirates? How bad... No, I don't see them. Yes, I'll tell Polaris that his son was a douche. Okay... Wait... Polaris's son?! HE HAS A SON?! WAIT... TACK IS HIS SON?!" Nassop stared at Tack, and poked at Tack. "You... YOU'RE HIS SON!" "Yeah. He's my dad. Well, kind of. I still prefer Mason and Tobias." "Yeah, those two were rather fun to hang with. Even if all they did was fight and..." Taka jumps up, and tries to kick Nassop, but he grabs the leg, and slams him on the wall. Nassop licks his fingers, and hands Tack the bag. "Here. Tell your dad that I did that." "I'll try to, when I can." Tack eats his chips, and walks toward outside, and stares as much as he can. He blinks, and claps. "I CAN SEE IT!" Ness and Taka try, but Don't notice anything. Tack is confused by their looks, but shrugs. He can just see these things. - A large chair is set up, and a man is sitting down in it. He smirks, smoking his cigar, and smirks. He stands up, and looks out the window. "Let's hope this tournament is fun." A man, standing close to him, hands him a note, and he reads it. He stops smirking, and stares at the paper. "Shit... That restaurants bill is insane. Jeez, what kind of person could ever hope to pay this... Unless they were a multi billionaire." "Well Xander, like I said, don't go to those types of places that serve food that gives you less then a hundred calories, but pay more then a few thousand berries." "Yeah, point taken. Besides, call me X." "Sir, off the table?" "Yeah." "Well... WORST, NAME, EVER!" "Could be worse. X-man was an option." "Point taken." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc